The Murder
by Thegirlwholoves13
Summary: Vera was a sixteen year old girl who had a double life: Being a regular teenager and a Youtuber. However, her life ended with a terrifying twist when she was invited by her favorite Youtubers.


Hi, my name is Vera Williams and I am sixteen years old. I was murdered on August 12, 2014. I knew who were the people that killed me, and they were my favorite Youtubers. However, I wasn't their only victim in their murderous crime. There were other fangirls was murdered before me. They were older than me like the Youtubers were and have different types of hair like red, brown, blonde, and etc. They looked like the ones on the news since July 11.

Before I died, I moved to Flordia from Texas. I had a single mother who took care of me after my father died of the care accident. She watched over me and tried her best to get me into the a best school/a called WhiteStead (A/N: Not a real school) which I finally went there. I was the member of the a school council and track team. I was friends with Tina, who is the member of the track team also. She can run very fast and make good grades as me.

Also, I have YouTube a games and do vlog. I had three thousand of subcribers who supported me. Then, I has some message from other Youtubers, Pewdiepie, Tobuscus, Markilper, etc. They are very cool and funny guys hang out and my favorite YouTubers. I knew they weren't the ones who killed me.

However, I knew it was Cryoatic who is Pewdiepie's friend. He was the best YouTuber that I had ever met. We used to get to know each other when we first met. I used to like him as a friend before he was 25 and I am 16. Sometimes, Pewdie would tell something about me peeing on myself when I played Slender. I know he might laugh at that, but I didn't care because I knew him like that. I used to want to be with him and see how he looked like because he never showed his face. He messaged me that he wanted me to join him with his crew called the Last Night Crew. Of couse, I said yes and he told to come over at his house, 2134 Fredett Ave (Fake Address, Sucka!) at 9:00 pm. I felt excitement to meet him and his crew which I always enjoyed watching his livesteams with them, but I didn't tell anyone about it including my mother. She wouldn't like me to go to some adult's house expected Tina's house. I lied to her about going to my friend's house for a fun. Then, she believe it and told me to get ready and come back to 12:00 so I did as she said.

At Cry's house, I was wearing my yellow shirt that says 'Go Daddy' and blue pants. It looked kind of small and has yellow color on it. I walked to his door and knocked on it. Then, I saw Cry who answered the door. He was wearing a green hoodie that says 'Sup?', blue jeans, and a pokeface mask. I saw a smile from him as he said, "Hello, Smiles! Please come in."

I walked inside as Cry was a gentleman to move to the side for me to enter.

"No, please call me Vera," I said with a smile.

He nodded and walked past me to the other room. I followed him behind and saw Russ, Red, Snake, and Junds were playing Super Mario 64. I felt my fangirling is squealing inside.

"Guys, meet Vera." Cry introduced me. They turned around to see me and saw their jaws dropped.

"Damn, you're HO-" Russ was cut off with Red hit him on the arm. "

Russ!" Red shouted.

Cry and I giggled a bit at them. Junds got up of the couch and reach his hand."Hi, I'm Jund," he said with a smile.

I shook his hand and said, "I'm Vera."

We stopped shaking hands as Jund at back on his spot. I saw Snake stared at me without saying a word. I waved awkward and he waved back. Then, I heard Cry cleared his throat and said, "Well, let's play, shall we?"

I nodded and sat down next to Jund as Cry sat next to me. While playing Super Mario 64, we joked around and laughed at each other's jokes. I thought this night will the best time that I ever had. However, it wasn't. I always got these stares from these guys which kind of crept me out a bit. Then, I felt Cry's hand, rubbing my thigh gently. I didn't felt in love nor happy, but uncomfortable while being with them. I didn't wanted to get them upset so I stayed. Then, time hit 12:00 am which I was relieved. We paused the game and I said, "Well, guys, this is fun night, but I had to get going."

Cry shook his head and pleaded, "No, stay. We have one more game to play." He leaned to me which made me feel very uncomfortable.

"No, I am very tired and I need to go," I protested. I got up and started walking to that door. However, I was blocked by Russ who in front of the door.

"We are not done yet, Vera. You will stay here." Russ said.

I saw something in his eyes. It was easy to see , and I knew it was bad news. I stepped back and bumped into something. I looked back and saw Jund with the same look as Russ's. I started to run to find something to hide as I heard Red's voice.

"Get her!"

I ran as fast as I could to the back door, but I was caught by Snake. I fought for him to let me go, but he was stronger than me. I felt my back was touching the cold floor. He pinned me down and stared at me with his anger eyes and then I saw the others surrounded me, looked down at me. I stared at them when my body was frozen. Snake got off of me and then Cry was top on me. He lifted the mask to let me see his face and kissed me on the lips. I was shocked of this moment because I didn't understand of him not letting me go and kissing me. He stopped and started at me with his blue eyes with full of lust.

"I want you...we want you," he pleaded, "We need this. We need this now."

I shook my head and whispered, "No..."

He began to take my pants off and started to unzip his pants. I begged him to stop by saying no loudly. I could feel tears on my cheeks when he was about to this to me. He stared at me angrily and yelled, "Stop being so Fucking SELFISH!"

I felt his hand slapped my cheek hard which made me turn my head to the side. Then, I started to hear my mom's voice.

"Oh, Steve, look at my little star," said my mom.

I felt Cry was inside of me, grunting in my ear.

"She is the beautiful daughter of all."

I felt him being bigger than me. It was like I was his prey and he was a lion.

"I know, hun, Vera is a great runner," replied my dad

I saw Russ, Snake, and Jund eyes were full of lust. They thought I was a piece of

"She will be the best runner of the Williams."

Then, Cry got off of me and it was Russ on top of me. He was inside of me as well

"I know...my favorite buttercup."

I was pleasing them like I was a sex doll. They went one by one like costumers who getting something that they always wanted. My mind was blurring as clouds were fogging what it is going on. Then, I saw Red was enjoying this as she screamed, "Whore!" I felt something that I didn't felt before, and it was betrayal. I closed my eyes so I won't felt this pain.

After a hour later, I heard Snake panting as he got off of me. I opened my eyes and realized others were staring at me and Cry was wearing his mask.

"Get up!" Cry demanded.

However, I couldn't get up or sat up. I was frozen with fear. Cry sighed as he was whispering to Snake. Snake nodded and looked at me. He picked me up and put me on the chair. Everyone followed him and then surrounded me. They were giving something to each other and stared at me. They were holding sharp and metal. I realized it was a knives, but I didn't reacted to it. I just wanted to leave here and get out of his pain. I saw Cry walked toward me and said, "This is going to hurt bit for you than it hurt me."

I saw them raising their knives and suddenly it went black.


End file.
